total_warfare_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Guts VS Raiden
Guts VS Raiden 'is a fan-made episode of the upcoming internet series, Total Warfare. It pits Guts from the anime/manga Berserk against Raiden from the Metal Gear series, who will face Zero. Connection ''Berserk VS Metal Gear! Two anti-heroic swordsmen enter the arena, but only one will leave alive. Can the Black Swordsman triumph over the cyborg ninja, or will it be the other way around? Interlude Kirby Boy: Swordsmen are one of the most common things in fiction. And these two anti-heroic swordsmen have taken on things way out of their league and still prevailed. Game Girl: Guts, the Black Swordsman from Berserk... Cheesestick: ...And Raiden, the cyborg ninja from Metal Gear. Kirby Boy: I'm Kirby Boy. Game Girl: I'm Game Girl. Cheesestick: And I'm Cheesestick. Kirby Boy: Let's settle this debate once and for all. Game Girl: It's time... All: TOTAL WARFARE TIME! Guts Kirby Boy: Guts' life has been hell since day one. Following a horrible massacre and mass hanging, Guts was born from the hanged corpse of his mother... somehow. Game Girl: But this is just the beginning. A group of mercenaries lead by Gambino found baby Guts with Sys taking him in as her child until she died during the plague when Guts was only three years old. Cheesestick: When Guts was six years old, he was trained by a reluctant Gambino and when he was nine years old, he made his first kill. Kirby Boy: But in spite of his skill, Guts was emotionally, physically and ''sexually abused by Gambino. He later killed Gambino after all his abuse went too far. Game Girl: After he killed Gambino, Guts became a lone mercenary-- ''Deadpool appears. Deadpool: Just like me! Game Girl: Get outta here, Deadpool! Deadpool: Alright. DEADPOOL OUT! Deadpool leaves. Game Girl: Anyway, Guts became a lone mercenary until he was recruited by the Band of the Hawk, a mercenary group that recognized Guts for his skill. Over the next three years, they single-handedly ended a one-hundred year war. Cheesestick: But then the clans leader Griffith summoned a group of demons killing all the clan members, raped his girlfriend Casca, and left Guts with a amputated arm and a gouged out eye. Kirby Boy: During this, Griffth claimed ownership of Guts' soul by branding his neck. Because of this, demons would be drawn to Guts, leaving him no choice but to brutally end their lives. Game Girl: Because he was forced to cut off his own arm, he has a mechanical arm that also works as a hand-cannon, flamethrower and a crossbow. Cheesestick: Guts also carries a belt of throwing knifes and a pouch of mini bombs. But of all his weapons, Dragonslayer is his most prominent. Forged by the legendary hermit Godo, Dragonslayer was made to... it's called Dragonslayer, ''do I really need to say it? Kirby Boy: Dragonslayer stands six and a half feet long and weighs over 400 pounds. With this weapon, Guts can cleave through both armored knights and their horses with ease. Game Girl: Guts has wielded it to such effect, that the vast amount of blood of Apostles and demons have given Dragonslayer the ability to have great effect on astral beings. Cheesestick: Guts also has seen being superhumanly durable. He's endured impalement, being burned alive, falls from hundreds of feet, getting stabbed through the face and one thousand supernatural punches at once. Kirby Boy: Guts can move faster than the eye can track, killed one hundred soldiers on his own in one night, and once killed a demonic woman while simultaneously having sex with her. Yeah, this actually happened. Game Girl: The Berserker Armor makes Guts even more dangerous than he already is. It seals off the wearer's nervous system and shuts off anything that could prevent Guts from fighting at his fullest potential, making Guts an even more powerful killing machine. Cheesestick: Because Guts' sword swing is stronger than a cannonball while wearing the Berserker Armor, a single swing of his sword can break his arm. Fortunately for Guts, the Berserker Armor will literally rip and pierce itself to put his bones back into place. However, the Berserker Armor isn't at all any sort of healing factor, and despite not being able to feel pain, it is not in the invincible category. Kirby Boy: Plus, it forces Guts to give into his inner demons and make him lash out with violent and uncontrollable rage, making his already lacking strategy even worse. Also, it cannot be stopped without outside interference, and if it is worn too long, Guts can bleed out. But may God help you if you come across the Black Swordsman. ''Guts: My sword has gotten very dull. However, it's three times as thick and does three times the damage of a normal sword. You better pray you die quickly, or this could be painful. Raiden Kirby Boy: Jack was born on a rainy day in Liberia. During his youth, in the turbulent period that was the Liberian Civil War, Jack was adopted by Solidus Snake, who became his godfather after he killed his parents. Game Girl: Jack was subsequently raised as a child soldier and later fought in the country's Civil War in 1989. He and other children were shown Hollywood action films daily for "image training," and were given food mixed with gunpowder containing toluene to make them more controllable. On one occasion, Jack was injected with an unknown substance during a physician's experiment. Cheesestick: One another occasion, Jack witnessed Solidus demonstrate to him that blades were a "noble weapon" compared to guns, by slitting another soldier's throat in front of him. Under Solidus Snake, Jack became a killing machine, known alternately as the "White Devil" and "Jack the Ripper" due to his incredibly high kill rate compared to other boys his age, as well as a reference to his being one of the few Caucasians born in Liberia. Kirby Boy: Armed with a gun at the age of six, as well as a knife, he proved to be a superior soldier, rising to become captain of the Small Boy Unit at ten. His skills with a bladed weapon, as well as his cruelty in dispatching enemies with them, was another reason for his "Ripper" nickname. Game Girl: After the war ended, Solidus had him placed in a relief center, although the relief center was reluctant to put Jack into a foster family because they feared he would be too much trouble for the family. Eventually, without Solidus' knowledge, he was later removed by a non-governmental organization and taken to the United States. Cheesestick: Jack would grow up to suppress the memories about his terrible childhood, burying the memories of his bloody past, though he still suffered from nightmares of his past nearly every night. Now living a life in the United States, Jack joined the military where his admirable skills were at first recognized by the U.S. Army's Task Force XXI, although unlike other members of Force XXI, he was not involved in the Genome trials. From there he participated in three hundred VR simulations, including re-creations of the Shadow Moses Incident and the Tanker Incident. He had eventually left the Force XXI group by January 20, 2007. Kirby Boy: On April 30, 2007, Jack met a girl named Rosemary and grew to love Rose deeply, but his harsh experiences had left him melancholic and emotionally distant, and he constantly shut her out of his problems. In large part because of his PTSD-induced nightmares, he also refused to sleep next to Rose out of fear of hurting her. Most times when they did get together, he either stayed awake all night or otherwise left Rose's place, and he wouldn't let her in his bedroom. Game Girl: This eventually cumulated in Rose entering his room without his permission, which was devoid of any personal objects save for a bed and a desk. However, all of this drama was a ruse by the Patriots to gain more control over Jack's life, with Rosemary acting as a spy. Sometime prior to the Big Shell Incident, Jack was recruited into the supposedly reformed FOXHOUND, a special forces unit that no longer officially existed. One of his "training sessions" at "FOXHOUND" was at Fort Polk, within a mock Afghan village. Cheesestick: At the beginning of the Big Shell mission, Jack was briefly referred to as "Snake" before his codename was changed to "Raiden" by the Colonel, as the leader of the terrorists was also referring to himself as Solid Snake. Prior to being dispatched, Raiden's superiors also removed his natural blood, placed it in cold storage, and replaced it with a nanite filled blood substitute instead. Deadpool suddenly appears again. Deadpool: Can we PLEASE talk about his abilities now?! Kirby Boy: Yes. Now go away! Deadpool: YAY! Deadpool leaves. Kirby Boy: As a cyborg, Raiden was no longer a force to be reckoned with. He was now a nigh-unstoppable killing machine. Game Girl: Raiden is capable of out running bullet trains and even running on walls. Plus, he can ''lift and throw ''Metal Gear RAY & EXCELSUS! Cheesestick: And guess what? This is just the beginning to how much of a worthy foe Raiden is! Kirby Boy: Raiden eventually got a cyborg body that was even powerful. He is now strong enough to rip off the building-sized swords of a Metal Gear EXCELSUS and then fight a duel with it. Game Girl: Hell, he can finish it off at blinding speed! You all probably know who's gonna win now. Cheesestick: Raiden normally wields a high-frequency blade called the Murasama, which was originally forged in the 16th century. By creating a powerful current through the blade that vibrates at intense speeds, it weakens its target's molecular bonds, forcibly slicing through almost anything. Kirby Boy: Raiden can also activate a super-mode called Zandatsu, which causes Raiden's perception of time to slow anywhere from 50 to 90%, giving plenty of time to brutally end the life of his opponent. Game Girl: And during the World Marshal Incidents, he entered his Jack the Ripper state. This "Ripper Mode" radically boosts his already insane speed and strength. However, it makes him more bloodthirsty. Cheesestick: It also increases the duration of Blade Mode. Blade Mode increases Raiden's reaction time somewhere between 50-90%, though it's pretty obvious that it should much higher. Kirby Boy: Raiden can deliver several slashes per second and can detect weak points on any person or cyborg. Game Girl: Now some calcs have put Blade Mode's speed at speeds faster than '''Mach 2000! Cheesestick: Now I don't agree with Narutoforums on a lot of things, and this just seems to crazy to believe. Kirby Boy: Well Metal Gear is a crazy verse. It's basically Super Soldier Anime the game. Game Girl: Yeah whatever, but I guessss we'll take it as legit in this fight. Don't expect us to always accept Narutoforums. Cheesestick: Raiden is impressive but he still has a few flaws. If he's not fighting an opponent without electrolytes, he's basically fighting on a time limit. Also his super forms burn through them at a much faster pace. Also his blood is not natural and must be changed daily like the oil in a car. Kirby Boy: But this is a cyborg ninja you shouldn't mess with anytime soon. Raiden bifurcates two unfortunate cyborgs with a single swing. He then proceeds to knock down the remaining cyborg, stab his hand to the ground, slice off his arm and promptly bifurcating him as well. He chuckles darkly as he points his bloodstained blade at Sam and Monsoon. Raiden: Who's next? Battle A random city The deadly cyborg ninja known as Raiden '''leaped from rooftop to rooftop before landing in the streets, his impact crumbling it. He turned around and saw a robot that had to have been five times his size, with a red metallic exterior. It wore a face that was rather expressionless, yet determined. And it set its eyes upon Raiden. Raiden grinned as he took out a high-frequency blade by its hilt and held it aloft with two hands upon the hilt, pointing it at the machine diagonally. He ran toward the robot and swung the Murasama in a horizontal motion, cutting clean through the robot's leg, metal exterior and all. The large Sentinel toppled down to the ground as Raiden delivered another swing- -But before the Murasama could connect with the gigantic Sentinel, he saw the robot go up in flames. Raiden stood back - partially with confusion, partially with intrigue. A shorter man then revealed himself to Raiden. He wore tarnished battle armor and wielded a gigantic sword even taller than he was. This was the Black Swordsman, '''Guts. Raiden gave an intrigued grin at this man, still holding the Murasama aloft. "You know," He said with a chuckle. "You took a good fight away from me. I haven't had a good fight all day... and you seem like a worthy opponent." Guts grinned back and grabbed his giant sword, Dragonslayer, by its hilt and held it aloft with two hands upon the hilt. "If it's a fight you want, you are sure as hell going to get one, because I haven't had a good fight all day either." It was a peaceful scene while it lasted... FIGHT! Almost instantaneously, Raiden sprinted towards Guts, ready to slice him to pieces... ...but before he could do that, Guts swung Dragonslayer, resulting in the two blades colliding. The two were locked with each other for a few seconds, but then Raiden impaled Guts with his Murasama. Guts looked at Raiden in anger before retaliating. How did he retaliate? Why, slashing him with Dragonslayer, of course. Raiden stepped away from Guts and looked at the wound on his chest. He then looked back at Guts... ...who had Dragonslayer raised, ready to end the fight immediately. "Oh shit!" Raiden exclaimed as he barely ducked in time. Raiden tried to slash Guts, but the Black Swordsman avoided the slash completely. Guts suddenly impaled Raiden with Dragonslayer. Raiden headbutted Guts in retaliation, forcing him to move back, pulling Dragonslayer out of Raiden's body in the process. Raiden then slashed Guts not once, not twice, but fifteen ''different times with his Murasama. Raiden then kicked Guts in the, well, gut so hard that the Black Swordsman was sent flying back. Raiden advanced, raised his Murasama and stabbed Guts in the stomach with it. Blood splattered out of Guts's stomach as the Black Swordsman coughed up some blood as well. Raiden lifted his Murasama out of Guts's body, covered in his blood - and then was surprised to see Guts stand back up as if nothing happened. Raiden attempted to impale Guts' skull with his Murasama. Unfortunately for Raiden, Guts dodged the killing stab quite easily and then slashed Raiden. Suddenly, Raiden slashed Guts five times before raising his Murasama and swung it down, slicing Guts' nose in half in the process. As Guts yelled in agony, Raiden impaled Guts' right shoulder. An angry Guts raised Dragonslayer and slammed it onto the Murasama, forcing it out of Raiden's hands. Raiden was now an easy target. Guts chuckled. "I don't know why I thought you would be a worthy opponent. And now it's time for me to end your life." he boasted. He raised Dragonslayer... ...only to be forced back by a powerful kick. Raiden picked his Murasama and slashed Guts a few times. Raiden raised his Murasama to finish the fight, but Guts prevented Raiden from finishing him off by slashing him with Dragonslayer. Both Guts and Raiden raised their weapons and swung them. The two continued swinging their weapons at each other, neither one at any point seeming to gain a real advantage. Suddenly, Guts pulled a small bomb-like object from his pocket as the two continued swinging at each other. In the midst of the confusion, Guts threw the bomb right into Raiden's face, blowing chunks of skin and blood off of him. Now gaining an advantage, Guts slashed Raiden multiple times with Dragonslayer. He raised Dragonslayer to finish Raiden... ...but Raiden quickly sliced off Guts' nose, preventing him from ending the fight. As Guts put one hand on his face, which now lacked a nose, Raiden impaled Guts's right leg, forcing him onto his left knee. Raiden then gave Guts ten punches to the ribs. The force of the punches caused Guts to fall onto his back. Raiden pulled his Murasama out of Guts' leg and raised it to stab Guts. However, Guts rolled out of the way and quickly got up. Raiden pulled his Murasama out of the ground and turned to face Guts. Suddenly, Guts raised his metal hand, this time his hand taking the shape of a crossbow. He fired six arrows one after another at Raiden, but the cyborg ninja jumped high into the air before they could even hit him. But just as Raiden landed, Guts ran towards him to impale him - but sadly for Guts, Raiden had seen this one coming as well. Raiden dodged, and then slashed Guts across the chest in an upward motion. This slash sent blood leaking from out of his chest and onto the ground. Raiden then leaped backwards before throwing his Murasama at Guts, impaling him. The cyborg ninja ran towards the Black Swordsman and delivered a swift kick into the side of Guts' skull. Guts was knocked down as he felt the full force of the kick. Raiden pulled his Murasama out of Guts, grabbed his throat and lifted him up. Guts struggled to escape Raiden's grasp, but couldn't. Raiden began to impale Guts multiple times with his Murasama. Guts continued struggling, but he just wasn't able to escape. Oh, if only he had Dragonslayer. Raiden grinned as he continued to impale Guts repeatedly. "This - is - the - end - for - you." he taunted as he impaled Guts with each word for emphasis. Suddenly, Guts' eyes opened. And to say that they had anger in them was an understatement. "No... I will not lose!" he growled. Suddenly Guts' body began to cover itself in a black armor-like substance. He went completely silent as Dragonslayer became enveloped in the same material. Guts could no longer feel anything and stopped inhibiting any of his power. He had donned the Berserker Armor. "What?!" said Raiden in surprise. Guts then squeezed Raiden's arm harder and harder until both heard a sickening '''CRACK!'ing sound. Raiden released Guts and yelled out in pain. Guts quickly picked up Dragonslayer, which was also covered in the black armor, and thrust it into Raiden. Dragonslayer pierced Raiden's intestines and the cyborg ninja bled down onto the ground. Suddenly, a red aura appeared around Raiden. If Guts hadn't been in the Berserker Armor, he would have saw what was happening and would have confused. But what Raiden said next definitely confused him. "Pain... this is why I fight." Raiden growled. He then headbutted Guts, forcing him to step back and pull Dragonslayer out of Raiden, who began to laugh. "It's time for Jack the Ripper to let 'er rip!" he shouted as he pointed his Murasama at Guts. To be continued... Part 2: Berserker Armor VS Jack the Ripper Guts attempted to bifurcate Raiden, but the cyborg ninja leaped backwards. Guts ran towards Raiden, but Raiden began spinning around, slashing Guts multiple times with his Murasama in the process. He suddenly thrust it into Guts. Guts returned the favor by stabbing Raiden hard in the chest. Raiden then grinned at Guts before swinging his Murasama in the right direction, nearly slicing the upper half of Guts' body off of his lower half. Raiden managed to get a couple of stabs and slashes on Guts. Guts tried attacking back but it was blocked as Raiden delivered a massive combo that kicked him back a fair distance. Raiden then saw a fallen Metal Gear, ripped the fuel cell electrolyte from robot and absorbed it. Raiden turned to face Guts, who had just gotten up. Guts raced towards Raiden, but Raiden leaped over him. Guts turned around, only to be knocked into the air. Raiden produced an attack that slashed the Black Swordsman multiple times in place. Guts seemed to be knocked out, which prompted Raiden to start walking away. Suddenly, he was skewered by Dragonslayer from behind. Guts pulled his weapon out of Raiden's shoulder before slashing the cyborg ninja with it. Raiden turned around and delivered a slash with his Murasama. Guts kicked Raiden in the chest, then slashed at him across the face. Raiden stepped back slightly, then swung his Murasama in a heavy motion once more. Guts held up Dragonslayer to defend himself from the blow. Raiden suddenly swung his Murasama in an upwards motion, cutting Guts' chest and revealing his sternum in the process. Raiden grabbed Guts' sternum, broke it off of his ribs, threw it into the air, slashed it dozens of times at once, cutting it into pieces as he laughed and kicked the pieces. Raiden then stabbed Guts in the midsection with his Murasama, and swung the bloodstained sword upward. This swing sent blood and flesh flying all across the battlefield, and rendered Guts's ribcage visible. The two of them began to continually slash and hack at each other, each time the bloodstained swords coming into contact and sending sparks flying. That is, until Raiden jumped up above and behind Guts, then slashed him with his Murasama. Guts turned around to receive a face-full of Raiden's fist. The two fighters clashed weapons again and again, each hit getting faster and harder to track than the last. However, Guts' Berserker Armor was beginning to do a number on the Black Swordsman - his body was beginning to get pierced, and he was starting to bleed out. He needed to finish this quickly. Guts slashed Dragonslayer as hard as he could - so hard, his arm came right out of its socket. However, Raiden jumped back, avoiding the slash completely. Raiden cackled maliciously at Guts. "Can't catch me!" Those three words prompted Guts to suddenly kick in the gut. Before Raiden could retaliate, Guts pushed Raiden back and onto the ground. Guts grabbed Raiden's throat, lifted him up and brought the Dragonslayer down on Raiden's shoulder. The enormous sword cut right through Raiden's arm with little effort. Raiden screamed in agony as his arm fell to the ground. Guts prepared to end Raiden's life... ...only to be stabbed in the groin. Guts instantly let go of Raiden's throat and buckled at the pain in his groin. Raiden cackled as he sliced off Guts' arm before impaling the Black Swordsman's left lung. He then punched Guts so hard that he was knocked down. Raiden then made a long horizontal cut across the Black Swordsman's body, just above his crotch. Moving up Guts’s body, Raiden made a similar incision under his ribs. Finally, Raiden made a long vertical cut down Guts’s stomach, connecting the first two. With a moist, gooey sound, the flaps of skin opened. Raiden carefully sliced open Guts’s abdominal sac and grabbed his large intestines. He separated the organ from the rest of the digestive tract and pulled it out of the new cavity, cackling as he did so. Reaching back inside, Raiden sliced the smaller intestine off from the bowls. Squeezing out the excess excrement, Raiden threw it away. Soon, all of Guts' organs were gone, and I mean ALL of them. Guts was definitely dead at this point. A victorious Raiden then began to walk away from Guts' corpse, satisfied. K.O.! Results Kirby Boy: Guts' unnatural durability kept him in the game, but sometimes, being more durable than your opponent doesn't always mean that you're superior to them. Game Girl: Raiden's strength is immensely superior to Guts'. Seriously, he can lift 1000 freaking tons! Cheesestick: And even though Guts has dodged lightning and tornadoes, he still isn't a match for Raiden's Mach 2000 speeds. Kirby Boy: While Guts brutally disposes of demons every single day, Raiden can rip off the building sized swords of a Metal Gear EXSELSUS, fight a duel with it and finish it off at blinding speed. Game Girl: But ultimately the deciding factor was their powered-up forms, Guts' Berserker Armor and Raiden's Jack the Ripper mode. And in the end, Jack the Ripper was simply the better one. Cheesestick: While Dragonslayer is on both the physical and astral plane, which allows it to kill ghosts, Raiden is able to cut through freaking ADAMANTIUM! Kirby Boy: You know that's non-canon, right? Cheesestick: At least Wiz and Boomstick proved that the Murasama can cut through Adamantium! Kirby Boy: Anyway, the Berserker Armor also causes Guts to give into his inner demons and make him lash out with violent and uncontrollable rage, making his already lacking strategy even worse. Also, it cannot be stopped without outside interference, and if it is worn too long, Guts can bleed out. Game Girl: Plus, the Berserker Armor isn't at all any sort of healing factor, and despite not being able to feel pain, it is the farthest thing from invincible. And with the immense strength behind Raiden's Murasama, plus the latter's speed and technology advantage, Guts soon met his fate in spite of his durability. Cheesestick: Guts didn't have the, uh, guts to win. Kirby Boy: The winner is Raiden.Category:Fanon Warfares Category:'Sword' themed Warfares Category:'Rage/Anger' themed Fanon Warfares Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Fights with Multiple Parts Category:Finished Warfares